The Gang Gets a Tutor
by HalfDragonLover
Summary: Claire has been tutoring Soda for a few weeks, but how will she react when he brings the whole gang over for her to tutor? Well I guess you'll just have to read to find out!


_AN: I know it's been a while, but I still have writers block for Shadow in the Night. Sorry :P Anyways, this random little idea just kinda came to me, I hope you like it! And if you don't, well, that's your problem. So, read on!_

"Is this room 456?" I asked, walking into the classroom disbelievingly. I had volunteered to teach a class for learning-challenged kids, or, well, teens. I already had a few classes with Sodapop Curtis, and he was learning quick, so he was going to bring some of his friends along this time. What I didn't expect was a few hoods.

"Hey Claire!" I heard, and turned to see Soda waving to me cheerfully from the back of the classroom.

"Soda, I didn't think you'd bring so many... friends" I told him, choosing my words carefully.

"Oh, they're all okay, C'mon Claire give them a chance, please?" He asked me with those pleading eyes, and I sighed. Sodapop was a sweet boy, which makes me sound really old saying that. Heck, I'm 18, only a few years older than him.

"Okay, as long as they don't cause trouble." I told him, and his eyes lit up.

"Thank you, they're great you'll see!" He exclaimed, hugging me so hard it hurt.

"You can let me go now." I informed him, trying to breathe. Soda sheepishly let go of me and laughed, making me smile.

"Hey, who's the hot blonde?" I heard, and turned to see a guy that looked around my age with long, whitish, greasy blond hair and ice-blue eyes eying me. He took a drag of his cigarette and smirked, looking me up and down.

"Blonde? WHERE?" Someone shouted, and I almost thought I couldn't do this. Being here with Soda was one thing, but his hoodish friends who hit on me was a whole different thing altogether.

"Guys this is Claire, our teacher." Sodapop introduced me.

"Teacher? She looks like a model to me!" The same guy who asked where I was commented, and I felt a blush creep to my cheeks. I shook my head, snapping out of it. I was here to teach these delinquents, not flirt with them.

"Okay, like Sodapop said, I'm Claire, and I'll be teaching you today. So, please introduce yourselves." I said politely, and the one who thought I was a 'hot blonde'(honestly I can't deny it, I am quite attractive) smirked again and stood up from his spot where he was previously lounging on top of one of the desks.

"I'm Dallas, Dallas Winston, but call me Dally. What do you say we ditch these losers?" I rolled my eyes, I was here to teach, not go off and make out with hoods and do who-knows-what-else.

"Okay, who else. What's your name?" I asked, pointing to a boy with dark brown hair and green-gray eyes. He looked up from the book he was reading, and said,

"Ponyboy." In a soft voice. Ponyboy? I wondered if he was lying, but he seemed sincere.

"That's a different name... Different, but I like it. Welcome Ponyboy." He smiled shyly, and I felt a wave of sympathy for him, his unusual name must give him a lot of grief.

"Oh, oh, oh, can I go now?" The guy that thought I looked like a model begged, waving his hand I the air. He had rusty brown hair with extra long sideburns and bright green eyes. For some odd reason, he was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt. Well, I guess we all have our strange quirks.

"Yes, please introduce yourself." I told him, and he grinned widely.

"I'm Two-Bit Mattews, pleased to meet you." I sighed. Did all of these people have such odd names?

"Okay, now what's your name?" I pointed to a small-ish boy with dark skin, hair and eyes in a jean jacket. He looked up at me kind of like a puppy who's been beaten too many times.

"I'm Johnny Cade." Came his quiet reply. Okay, there were just two more people left to introduce themselves.

Okay, and you are?" I asked the older of them. He was pretty tall, 6"2 maybe? With dark brown hair and ice-cold blue eyes. And let me tell you, he was RIPPED!

"Darrel Curtis, though please call me Darry." He informed me, and I nodded. Last but not least was a tall-ish guy with black hair combed into complicated swirls and brown eyes.

"Your name?" I inquired.  
>"Steve Randle." He carelessly said. I didn't like him already.<p>

"Okay, so you'll all be learning what Sodapop is, which, no offense, is a pretty low level. So just try and bear with me, okay?" I said, and they all agreed for the most part. Then Two-Bit raised his hand.

"Are you a natural blonde?" I was caught a bit off guard by this question.  
>"Why yes, I am." I told him honestly. "Now, is everyone ready to get started?" Nobody objected, so I just decided to start telling them about our day full of rhymes, basic addition, an easy spelling pre-test, and learning the names of the continents. I rolled my light brown eyes. It would be a loooong day.<p>

_AN: Hahahaha _ _I know it was more than a bit odd, but I kinda liked it :) Anyone think I should write a second chapter? So, please RATE&REVIEW! _

_Stay gold,_

_~ForTheLoveOfDally_


End file.
